


CW BIg brother season 1

by Candycanepuppy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Big Brother, Multi, gameshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/Candycanepuppy
Summary: 18 houseguest, two houses? Watch as they elimminate, backstab and make friend. What sercrets does the house hold? Find out here.





	CW BIg brother season 1

The lights dim, the atmosphere dark and gloomy. All around little whispers could be heard. Then suddenly the lights went on and the audience saw the stage and the door, where 18 people would be walking in to hopefully spend the summer.  
Out of nowhere walking onto stage Anna Solfi stopped in the center and looked at the audience. 

“Hello! I'm Anna Solfi the host of Big Brother, a game show in which a group of strangers are put into a house and have one goal in mind. To be the last man or woman standing.”

The audience broke out in clapping and cheering stopping abruptly when Anna started talking again.

“We have 18 new people joining the house this season and we'll be meeting all of them today!” Anna finished with a smile and a rose which someone had thrown at the stage. 

The lights suddenly turned dark and the giant screens were flooded with glitchy like messages. They all said, “The internet is a dark mysterious place” then the glitches vanished and were replaced with hearts and a different message, “love is a bright and happy place”. Suddenly the screen went to a video, the weird message nowhere to be found.

The video started with a younger adult female, maybe 19. “Hello! I'm Kara Zor El.” The blonde waved at the screen. “Y’all may be thinking, what's that little girl gonna do?” Kara laughed. “Never judge a book by the cover! Just wait until you see me in a comp.”

The first video stopped and the audience suddenly cheered. Anna looked at the crowd and smiled before quickly going into and opening the door from backstage. The cheering got louder though when Kara walked onto stage in her long dress and high heels.

Anna greeted her cheerfully. “Hello Kara! I'm Anna, How are you?” Kara smiled and shook Anna's hand.

“I'm fantastic! I'm like super excited!” Anna finished the handshake and pointed towards the door. 

“So, that's the door you'll walk through to start your life for the rest of the summer. Are you ready Kara?” 

Kara looked at the door and then at the audience. “Yes I am.” 

Anna clicks a button suddenly and the door opened. Kara smiled and waves at the audience and starts walking in, stopping at the door to run back and give Anna a hug before running in the house.

Kara walks into the house to see, she was the first person in. “YES! Number 1 in meaning… I can start a really good alliance!” 

Kara looks around the house when suddenly something hit her. The house was empty… not just of people but of furniture. Kara continues looking around until she reaches a giant vault… that was locked…

Looking at the vault Kara realizes suddenly how to unlock it. At the top of the vault there was a small key… and a small mouse maze. She would have to climb up and unlock it. Kara looks up and see another thing. She sees a small number pad. A math problem. If she solves that the maze would fall apart and the key would fall to the ground.

Anna looks back at the audience “Okay! That was houseguest number one. Who's ready for our next houseguest…?” The audience cheers and yells various forms of yes.

The room goes black and the video screens start rolling. A young male, around the same age as Kara is sitting in the frame. “Heyo America! I'm Barry Allen.” The taller man smiled. “I might seem scary… wait nevermind that’s a lie I don't need to tell myself actually, I'm not scary. Hopefully I can win the house by their hearts…” Barry smiled more.

Anna stands on the stage when the video ends. “Is everyone ready to meet our next player?” The crowds cheer and shout. Anna dramatically presses the button and the door opens. Barry Allen walks out in a plaid shirt and jeans.

“Hello Barry! I'm Anna! How are you today?” Anna quickly spoke sending the audience into a fit of laughter.

Barry just smiles and looks at Anna. “I'm doing great!” Barry suddenly turned to look at the crowd and waved.

Anna suddenly turned to the button that would open the door before facing Barry. “Are you ready?” 

Barry quickly spoke, “Yes I am! I can't wait to meet the others… I wonder how many are already inside… will they like me though… I wonder if I can bake anything in there”

The audience starts laughing at Barry's rambling suddenly. Anna was quick to stop him. “Woah Barry. You're not even in the house and you seem to be having a mid game crisis.” 

Barry looks at her strangely. “I'm not.. oh. I'm rambling… yes. I'm ready!”

Anna clicked the button to open the door. It opened and Barry walked, a lot slower then Kara towards the door. “Bye!” Was the last word he would say outside of the house until he gets evicted or wins.

As barry walks into the house he is dumbfounded instantly. The first thing he sees is a young girl, obviously struggling to carry… a bed upstairs? 

“Umm… hello… I'm Barry!” Barry quickly said hoping to startle the girl. He failed. 

The girl jumps and spun around to see Barry. “Hello! I'm Kara!” Kara quickly pushed the bed up the remaining steps. 

“So… what happened to the bed?” Barry asks with a weird face. Kara just laughs.

“All the furniture was downstairs in a vault. I unlocked it and well… I turned it into a lounge. Do you mind if we don't tell anyone else about this… furniture mix up…?” Kara asks.

Barry smiles. “Sure thing Kara.” Barry looks back at the door. “I wonder who's gonna enter next…” 

Anna looks at the audience. “Looks like the house guests are getting along. I wonder if they'll get along with this next guy…”

The video starts with a blonde man, A few years older then Kara and Barry standing in the frame. “Hello. I'm Oliver Queen.” The man turned around. “And I'm here to win. Watch out house guests.” Oliver suddenly walked off frame.

Anna looks at the door waiting for someone to walk in. Suddenly Oliver walks through and waves at the audience. “Hello Oliver! How are you?” Anna questions him.

Oliver responds easily. “Hello. I'm good. Also ready to answer your next question.” Anna smiles. 

“Why don't we just let you walk right in.” Anna suggests. Oliver nods so she pushes a button and the Big Brother door opens. “Good luck!” Anna whispers as he walks in. Oliver doesn't respond and just walks in. Cool.

Oliver notices two people as he walks in. A younger male and female sitting on the couch with cookies and some milk. “Hello. I'm Oliver.” The male stood and ran over to shake his hand. 

“Welcome in! I'm Barry and this is Kara.” Kara waved them over.

“How are you Oliver!?” Kara asks as if they'd meet a thousand times before. Oliver, tempted to ask if they had met but resists knowing they hadn't.

“I'm doing good.” Oliver answered. Barry looks at him strange. 

“How are you so calm?” Barry asks almost jumping with energy. Even Kara isn't staying still as she moves between the rooms. 

“I would say it's just because nothing excites me but to be honest… acting skills.” Oliver answered. Barry smiles. 

“Hey Kara… come over here!” Barry shouts to Kara, who was looking around the bathroom. 

“Yes?” Kara quickly comes back with a confused look. Oliver has an equally confused look on his face when Barry pulls a notepad out of his room. 

“What's the notepad for?” Barry looks down. 

“Oh! I just found it on my bed… but I was thinking… maybe we should start an early alliance. The ones started at the beginning are the strongest!” Barry was about to continue rambling on before Oliver stops him.

“I agree one hundred percent.” Oliver looks at Kara. “What about you princess?”

Kara, trying to seem unfazed by the nickname immediately responds. “ Yes! Of course!” Kara looks at them. “We can call us… the trio of pain.” Oliver immediately cringes at the name.

“Well let's just wait for the next people to enter.” Barry says. But that got disregarded when the speakers suddenly sounded. “Welcome first three. You are team one.” Barry suddenly laughs. “It was fate that we end up teamed. I wonder what the twist is…”

Oliver looks surprised by the announcement. “Well the glowing sign is pointing towards that door so we should probably head in…” 

On the main stage Anna starts talking to the audience. “Well that was our first episode. Just wait until our next one, date undecided. I wonder how Oliver, Kara and Barry will do in the game, which just got a LOT more complicated…”


End file.
